Aki Tokane
|- | colspan="6" | Character's name was before Aki Tokane (兎歌音アキ). In August 18 2015 her creator changed his name to Aki Toka (兎歌アキ). The creator, Pupuomena, wishes that people use from now character's new name. NAME INTERPRETATION: 兎歌（Tokane; Japanese, means "rabbit song"） アキ（Aki; Finnish boy's first name. It doesn't mean anything in Finnish. It means also "autumn" in Japanese.） |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: FINloid/Puppisloid MODEL: Pupu-1 (Creator's 1st Utau) |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER |'Male' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE | VCV: D3 - C5 ACT2: C3 - C5 Whisper: A#3 - D#5 Finnish CV-VC: ' UNKNOWN | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Aino Erufu (lover) Tokane Kiia (little sister. Flags: g-17) Yoake Nikki (friend) Kimochine Nolae (friend) Möykkyli (his bunny pet) Lychee (Same creator/voicer) |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE |'17 ''' | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE | '''Almost anything | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE |Official homepage |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT |'50 kg / 110lb' | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM | His white pet rabbit Möykkyli/ モウックリ | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR |Pupuomena |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'160 cm / 5'3"' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE |'Pupuomena '(aka. ププねぇー) | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LIST | Official full body (VCV) Official reference dA (artwork by others) dA (artwork by Pupuomena) |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY |'16th October 2013' | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES |'Bunnies, "kawaii" stuff, friends and girlfriend Aino Erufu' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST | YouTube Nico Nico Douga |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE | 16th October 2013 | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES |'Little sister Tokane Kiia, Vocaloid Kagamine Len and Oliver' | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG | Aki's first original song (ACT2) 白夜の森とウサギたち |- | colspan="6"| Personality: He is very girly boy and he loves so much girly cute things. He’s very clumsy and sometimes very stupid too. Usually he’s very kind boy. Also he's bit coward too. |} Supplemental Information *'Hair color: '''Yellow and orange end *'Eye color:' Blue and green *'Nationality/Race:' Finnish/Japanese *'Favorite phrase:' 「キャアアアアア！すごく可愛いいいいい！」"Kyaaaaaa! Sugoku kawaiiiiiii!" “EEEEK! So cuuuuute!” Voicebank download & terms to use *'Current available voicebanks:' *'2015:' *Japanese CV ver. 3.0 (Multipitch) (Works fine in PC) *Japanese CV Falsetto Append ver. 1.0 *'2014:' *Japanese VCV ver. 1.1 (Works fine in PC) * Japanese CV ver. 2.0 (Works fine in PC) *Japanese CV Whisper Append ver. 1.1 *Finnish CV-VC ver. 1.0 *Breathe samples *'2013:' *Finnish CV ver. 1.3 *Japanese CV ver. 1.1 (Note: This VB is NOT recommend for PC users!) *'Other downloable stuff:' *TDA MMD Model made by Cherii-pipa *Lipsynch model made by YuiHyde *'Terms to use:' *Do not claim Aki as your own. Tag “Tokane Aki” if you use Aki. *Not necessary but would be nice if credit Pupuomena for this voice bank in public when you use it. *Ask creator's permission before using him in commercial things! *Do not distribution or reprint this voice bank. *Do not steal voice samples/image/design etc! *Do not use Aki to injure someone. *You can change oto without any permission. *You have not follow Aki’s given personality. You can change it if you want! *R-18 and yaoi things are allowed. Technical info of Voicebanks * Used microphone: Røde (2015), before Apogee One (2014+2013) * Used program to record samples: OREMO, used Audacity in 2013. * Other notes: No any 100% guarantee for Windows users even all current available VBs haves oto.ini file! If haves any technical problems whit Aki then check out this tutorial and if that doesn't help then contact to Pupuomena. Voice samples VCV ver. 1.1 Facts * It seems that Aki is first Utau whitch haves CV-VC bank in Finnish. * Aki's pet rabbit's name ''Möykkyli ''comes from Finnish word ''möykky which means shapeless object in English. Gallery Links to other UTAU Wikis UTAU 2.0 (English) UTAU Visual Archive (Japanese) UTAU音声ライブラリwiki (Japanese) Category:Profile pages needing cleanup